The Randomness Within!
by Haru and Shigure
Summary: Well all i can say its a really really random talkshow i mean really RANDOM anything can happen but if you wanna find out ur gonna have to read it!
1. Turn for the Better Not

**Talkshow:Turn For the Better!**

**Characters:Brit(me),Neko,Inuyasha,Kagome,and Naraku**

**Disclaimer:None of these characters are mine and the spelling errors and misuse of grammer are on purpose.**

Brit: Hi Peoplez!!wait.. no one is here. OH WELLZ!! ill just wait until someone comes..  
10 minutes later  
Brit:sleep with drool dripping out her mouth  
Neko: BRITTANY!!!  
Brit: huh? oh what?  
Neko: you were sleeping..  
Brit: oh cuz im BORED TO DEATH!!! have you seen anyone on your way here?!  
Neko: i saw Naraku.  
Brit: GASP GO GET HIM!  
Neko: ochay be right baak!  
15 minutes later  
Neko: ok he's here but i had to tell him that we had cookeez so if he ask for them try to change the subject.  
Brit: OK  
Naraku: WHERE ARE THE COOKEEZ OF DOOM!!  
Brit: umm..lovley weather were having huh?  
Neko: yes umm its not to cloudy not too sunny just right!  
Naraku: I want cookeez!  
Brit: umm...LOOK theres Inyasha and Kagome!!  
Kagome: yo wassup  
Inuyasha: hello everybody!  
Naraku: INUYASHA!!! You will die!!  
Inuyasha: umm..what?  
Naraku: I will brain wash your percious KAGOME!!!! Mwahahahaha!  
Brit: Lolz this is funny.  
Neko: no it isnt!!  
Naraku: Kagome would you like some candy?  
Kagome: nah man i dont take candy from creeps like you.  
Naraku: IM NO CREEP!!! humph  
Brit: Zomg i cant breathe this is funny!  
Neko: NO IT ISNT!!  
Inuyasha: kagome i wanna leave now he's scary.  
Naraku: KAGOME LOOK INTO MY EYES!! cuz i think i have like eye boogers or something in my eyes.  
kagome: iightlooks into naraku's eyes and suddenly hit with a trans  
Naraku: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! now you shall do what i tell you to!!  
Kagome: no the heck i wont! jumps out of the window, takes a car crashes and dies  
Brit: OMG lol my sides hurt im gonna pass out!  
Neko: BRITTANY!!! thats not funny!!  
Brit: yes it is lol  
Inuyasha: kagome?!?! kagooommmeee?!!! where are you.  
Brit: uhh..dog dude she died.  
Inuyasha:jumps out of the window and see's the crashed car DAMN YOU NARAKUUU!!!!! cries  
Naraku: uh-oh...gotta go cya!! flies away saying YOU OWE MEH COOKEEZ!!  
Brit: OHMEHGOODLYNESS!!! im gonna die ahahahahaha laughing too hard  
Neko: Brittany Kagome's DEAD!!  
Brit: and when have you ever cared about kagome?  
Neko: umm uhh..NOW!!  
Brit: uh-huh suuure. WEEEEEEEEELLLLLL that was funny...im sleepy and im going to bed see you later.  
Neko: But brittannny!! theres a fire outside kagome's dead, inuyasha is crying and naraku well..hes gonna come back sooner or later cuz we owe him cookeez and your just gonna go to bed?!?!?! WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITH YOU!!!!!

To Be Continued. A word from the Arthor: ha.haha...hahaha What did you think?? My grammar isn't really that bad I'm just doing that because I think it's funny! well umm...tell me how you liked it and..if you have aaany suggestions at ALL tell mee!!!!i like making new things and umm..well thinking isnt what i do best!! so i hope you enjoyed it and..umm..the next one will be out shortly!!


	2. Something Random

**Title:Something Random**

**Characters:Me(Brit),Neko,Ed,my friend marra,Miroku,Sango and Kirara!**

**Disclaimer:dont own nobody...except me! Marra pop's in from time to time and I choose people from different shows its not just InuYasha. Oh yeah and i have this thing about eye boogers i think there funny so they might me in some of my shows also!**

Brit: YAWN whoo I slept good..wheres Neko..?  
Neko: im over here..just waking up  
Brit: OH MY GOD ITS THE KRYPT KEEPER!!!!   
Neko: what???  
Brit: wh-who are you?  
Neko:i ts me brittany!! your crazy..  
Brit: no look at yourself in the mirrior!!  
Neko: looks in the mirrior HOLEH MOLEH!!  
Discription of neko Her eyes are glued shut with eye boogers her hair is crazy she looks evil and she has spittle crust that leaves a trail from her mouth all the way to her ear.  
Brit: see i always told you, you were ugly Lolz  
Neko: -- im going to take a shower...  
Brit: ok fine with me.  
Sango and Miroku walk in  
Sango: excuse me girl have you seen a girl with a dog man?  
Brit: uhhhh...are you talking about Kagome and Inuyasha??  
Miroku: YOU KNOW THEM!!??!  
Brit: umm..yeah Kagome is dead and Inuyasha is..umm..well i dunno.  
Sango: WHAT?!?! KAGOME IS DEAD!!!!  
Brit: yupperz  
Miroku:sigh  
Neko:walks out so fresh and so clean.  
Brit: wow how amazin the beast has turned into the beauty!  
Neko:...   
Sango: do you have any clue where Inuyasha might be??  
Brit:nods head cuz shes drinking soda  
Miroku:Even bigger sigh  
Sango:Great...common Kirara lets go.  
Sango+Kilala: WHOOSH!!!  
Brit:soda comes out her nose HAAAA they said WHOOSH!!!!!   
Miroku:Ginormous sigh  
Neko: what the heck is your problem??  
Miroku: oh nothing i have a breathing condition!  
Brit: oh..ok  
Marra walks in with Ed  
Brit:HIIIII MARRA!!!  
Marra: Hiiiiiiiiiiii!!! oh I found this dood looking for his brother what was his name?  
Ed: his name is Al have any of you seen him?!  
Brit:Picking toe nail Nope  
Marra: Ewwww brittany got toe jam!  
Brit:wipes toe jam on marra's shirt HAHAHAHA  
Neko:...we havent seen anyone named Al  
Miroku:SIGGGGGGGH!!! ZOMG!! youre the dude off Full Metal Alchemist right?!  
Ed: uhh..yeah and you are??  
Miroku: Im lord Miroku. you know that lighty clappy thinggy with the circle you do?! can you show me!!! Pu-Leeeeeeze?!  
Ed: uhhh..sure  
Brit+Marra: ooooh lighty thinggy  
Ed:does the lighty circly thinggy There happy? now find my brother!!   
Miroku: I WANNA TRY!!!!  
Brit: UH-OH!!! pulls a rope string thing and a steel cage falls down MARRA NEKO GO IN HERE NOOOW!!!  
Neko: Uhhhh...why?!  
Brit: YOU DONT WANNA FIND OUT WHY JUST GOOO!!!  
Neko: ok fine..  
They all went into the cage  
Miroku: OOKI!! here i go tries to do the lighty clappy thinggy but instead does the wind tunnel and sucks up Ed  
Neko:Oo  
Marra: WHOA!!  
Brit: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I cant breathe this to way to funny OUCHY my tummy..!!  
Miroku: Whaaaaaaa i can never do anything right!!! runs away  
Brit: whoo that was to freakin funny.  
Neko:at shock   
Marra: im going home my stomach hurts from laughing.  
Brit: yeah mine does too im going to take a nap!   
Marra: Cya Brittany!!!  
Brit: Bye Marra!!!  
Neko: But, but...he sucked up Ed..and its chaos total and complete chaos..Brittany your just gonna leave again..and im ohh myy god here comes a panic attack! 

WHEEEEEEE I hope you liked it! i tried my hardest and did all I could. But if you didnt like it then TELL MEH WHAT I NEED TO FIX!!!! if you want more romance i can do that if you want blood and guns i can do that also!!!!! but it its fine the way it is then yay for me! UNTIL NEXT TIME!!! you'll get to see what happens nextesst!!


	3. The Loved and the Not so Loved

**Characters**:Me(duh), Neko...Inuyasha,Kagome aaaaaand CONSTRUCTION DUDE!!! (for a limited time only)

**Disclaimer**:hmmmm...uhhhh...nothing really

Brit:WHOOO im bak!!

Neko:(still traumatized by the past incidents)

Brit: hellooooo is anyone there!!!??

Neko: Brit…b-b-britt..

Brit:yeeees?

Neko: can you tell me that was all a dream.

Brit: oh im so very sorry but it wasn't mwahahaha

Neko: Oo..

Brit: hehehehe hey guess what..

Neko: what?!

Brit:…umm…uhh..i forgot?

(someone jumps through the window)

Neko: what was that?!

Brit: it was glass shattering on the floor.

Neko: I know that but what was it?!

Inuyasha: Bring Kagome baaaak (cries)

Brit: NEVA!!! MWAHAHAHAHA THAT CHICK IS DEAD FOR GOOD!!!

Inuyasha: NO SHES NOT!!! Don't say that (cries even more)

Neko: im sorry but I gotta tell it to ya strait the tramp is dead!! (finally)

Inuyasha: what?!

Neko: nothing (horns grow out of her head)

(knock at the door)

Brit: omigosh what do people want with me!?

Neko: your brain…hahaha that was funny cuz u like have no brain.i crack myself up..

Inuyasha: BRING KAGOME BACK NOW!!!!! (Fire in his eyes)

Neko: Brittany im scared…help me…please…help..!!!!

Brit: KAGOME'S NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neko: (shocked) WHAT!!!!!?!????!?!?!??!?!?!?

Inuyasha: KAAAAGOOOOMEEEE!!!!!

Kagome: hello everyone I was never dead I was just unconscious and someone buried me..-.-'

Neko: ah..hehe..sorry my fault.

Brit: WHOA!! Dude ur like a zombie lady coming back from the dead seeking revenge from your evil babysitter who locked you in the closet for a reeeeeeeeeeeeally long time but then you got out but as soon as you did your dad pushed you into a ditch because he thought you were dead so he obviously said "OMG you're a ZOMBIE!!! U must die even though you're my daughter.." so then you he pushed you into a ditch that wasn't just filled with mud and dirt and stuff but it had a evil pudding monster living it in and and and (interrupted by Neko)

Neko: SHUT UP WE GET THE POINT!!!

Brit: oh I knew that. Hehe

Kagome: no that's not what happened..after Naraku it he with that trans thingy I had massive eye boogers and I couldn't see..so I said I was gonna take the car and go home..(interrupted by Brit)

Brit: But ur only like 15 right?? So how can u drive…???? Im confused..

Kagome: It's a freakin story!!!!

Brit: Oh yeah ok then CONTINUE!!!!

Kagome: So after I was RUUUUDLY interrupted…I was gonna take the car and go home but I realized I couldn't see that well cuz I had eye boogers…and I wiped them out and BOOM!!! I hit a building.

InuYasha: I thought you were gonna leave me forever!!

Kagome: No Inuyasha I will go through thick and thin for you..i love you

Inuyasha: (blushes) I love you to kagome.

(then they kiss…-.-)

Brit: great..-.-

Neko: im gonna go to the bathroom so I can throw up (grins)

Kagome: never leave me inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Trust me I never will.

(ok soo…inuyasha picks up Kagome and they jump through the roof..-.-…im not paying for that. Theeeen they get married and did the thing and had a chicklet his name is Hotaru!! Yes and then..you'll have to find out when they come back…now back to the talk thingy!!)

Brit:yes umm…never thought that would happen so quick I mean it was only like….2 minutes and they already have a child..man how time flies!!!!! Welllll umm..yeah im going back to bed after I eat my JELLY DONUT!!!!! Bye-bye

After…..

Neko: Brittany?? Briiiiiiiiiittany?!!!! Hmm..where is she…

Construction dude: Excuse me ma'am?

Neko: (confused) Yes?

Con-Dude: im gonna need your signature on this riiight here

Neko:Um ok..? (she signs the paper)

Con-Dude:BRING IT IN BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(ok..they break off the roof I currently had and bring in the new one I ordered hehe..)

Con-Dude: That'll be….carry the one..subtract 10..aha that'll be $649,999.23 please.

Neko: (Jaw drops and freaks out) BRITTANY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Brit: (in a different room.) Mr.Bear did you hear something?? (shakes Mr.Bears head) Yeah I think im just hearing stuff..well sweet dreams Mr.Bear!!

Neko: I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her. SHE WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(that is the end of CHAPTA 3!! Yes until nextest time peoplez later byes!!!)


End file.
